luna tmm fanfic
by fallenxxangelxx
Summary: Kisshu goes bac home and his younger sister does not like the new Kisshue what will she do R
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN TMM PLEZ R&R**_

"Kisshu!" I yelled. "What?" He asked sadly. "Ugh you are all mopy ever since you came back from Earth!" I shouted. "Well I missed are parents death and the girl I love loves someone else." He said sadly. "Oh come on be happy you missed it, it was sad." I sniffed. "Yea I know but I left you alone to deal with it!" He snapped. "Kisshey can we go back to how it use to be?" I asked leaning on him. "I'm sorry sister but we can't I mean I can't forget her." He said hugging me. "I'm going to go and talk to Pia." I sighed getting up. "Okay be back before dinner." He sighed. _My brother doesn't deserve this pain I will help him no matter what._

~~~~~~~~~~~-=^.^=(ichigo) +^._.^(kisshu)=3 4eva~~~~~~~~~~

"Pai are you busy?" I shouted. "Yes so what do you want Luna." Pai asked. "I want to know more about this girl Kisshu "loves" please tell me." I said. "You mean the old hag?" Tart asked. "MY BROTHER IS IN LOVE WITH A OLD PERSON!" I screamed. "No that is what Tart calls her." Pai said. "Oh okay haha I knew that." I said. "Shore you did." Pai said. "Whatever so tell me about this girl." I demanded. "Okay she is a Mew Mew." He said. "Is that all?" I asked getting annoyed. "Yes now you and Tart get out of hear. "Fine." Tart and I said at the same time. "Hey Tart who is this girl." I asked pulling out a picture of a little blond girl out of his pocket. "No one give it back." He shouted. "Nope.." I said. I looked at the next picture it was the same girl being hugged by a pink haired girl they where in Mew Mew transformation. "Who is the pink haired girl she looks familiar." I said. "Ichigo the girl Kisshu loves." Tart said. "So that's her name and who is this blond girl." I asked. "No one." He said stuberlingley. "Fine no telling then no picture." I said walking tworeds my house. "Fine her name is pudding." Tart said. "Aww cute you two will make a cute couple, well see you latter." I said handing him the picture.

~~~~~~~~~~~-=^.^=(ichigo) +^._.^(kisshu)=3 4eva~~~~~~~~~~

"Kisshu I'm home~" I said. He didn't answer me so I went into his beroom and saw him crying. "Kisshu." I whispered. His head snapped up. "I am sorry that you have to see me like this." he said saddley. "Oh Kisshu how can I make your pain stop." I cried hugging him tightly. "Let's go eat dinner." he said standing up. "Kisshu thank you." I said after a long quite dinner. "For what?" He asked. "For being my brother, goodnight brother." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Night sister." He said. Stupid_ human why didn't she choose my brother? I will make you love him some how! _I cried in my head then punched my wall. "Luna are you okay?" Kisshu asked running into my room. "Yea I just ran into the wall." I sniffed . "Oh okay night." He said walking out of my room. I fell asleep. _I know what to do now._

~~~~~~~~~~~-=^.^=(ichigo) +^._.^(kisshu)=3 4eva~~~~~~~~~~

_Latter that night_

I screamed as I woke up. "What kind of dream was that?" I asked myself as I got out of bed and wondered to my brothers room. "Kisshu." I whispered as I climbed into his bed. "Luna why are you up?" Kisshu asked. "Nightmare." I said snuggling up to his side. "I am sorry." He said. "Brother I have a plan you might not like it tho..." I said. "Tell me in the morning night sis." Kisshu said falling asleep.


	2. AN SORRY

**Hey I am so so so sorry _**** I haven't had a comp cuz my laptop broke and dad wont fix it and also some problems...between dad and my stepmom (NINE DAYZ BEFOR CHRISTMAS SHE LEFT MERRY CHRISTMAS 2 ME _) :'( and between my dad and I :/ hey I'm 17 what can I say I cannot get along w****ith my parents and he says I changed so what he's the one who left for two weeks and when he came home he started yelling at ME not my bro sooooooo yeah. I will update as soon as I can on all my stories. But yeah I am so so so so so so so so so so so so s****o so so so so sorry _ I have a sister(3 months old) now though she was born on Easter but I ****barley**** see her she's with my step-mom _ but the good part is I found a guy I am in love with and he is helping me threw my pain :) I also have a five day old cu****zened but I am scared for her cuz she is having some problems...but yeah I know no one cares lol. ^;...;^**


	3. Chapter 2: us?

I put my and on my hip and looked at Kisshu still sleeping_. I have to admit he is so cute I can't see why that stupid human didn't pick him!_ I walked out of Kisshu's room and went into the kitchen. I rembared the last day mom cooked in here.

_I heard Mom humming in the kitchen as I opened my eyes. I stumbled out of bed and followed the sound of my mom's humming and I smelt the delicious smell of her cooking. I peaked around the corner and saw dad sitting at the table reading, my mom smiling while cooking, and my brother's empty place where he normally sits._

"_Good morning Luna you can come sit down you know." Mom said giggling and glancing at me. I walked in and sat next to my brother's old seat I wanted to cry I miss him so much._

"_Cheer up Luna Kisshu will be home sooner then you think." Dad said setting down what he was reading. I sighed and got up I couldn't eat I missed Kisshu too much._

"_Where are you going?"Mom and Dad asked sadly. I just shrugged and teleported to my secret place. I looked around and sat under a beautiful tree and fell into a deep sleep next thing I know was I got a horrible feeling._

Someone touched my shoulder and pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned around and seen Kisshu.

"I am going to the store I will be back okay sister?" he asked. I just shook my head yes. As soon as he teleported away I fell to my knees and broke down crying.

"I love you brother!" I screamed. _Why did that human have to hurt him so bad? He doesn't deserve this pain._ Thirty minutes I stopped crying and made food and made it look like I wasn't crying. I must show him I am strong. I decided to hide so I went and sat in the hallway closet. Fifth-teen minutes later I herd him come home.

"Luna where are you!" Kisshu yelled. _Its fun hiding from my brother ha-ha I love this game. But it's hard not to giggle you know?_

"Luna please where are you?" Kisshu begged in a hurt and pleading voice. It pains me to see my brother in so much pain. _He is hurt because of that stupid human but I will change that soon with Pie's help. _Kisshu passed where I was hiding so I jumped out and tackled him.

"Luna, why was you hiding!" Kisshu yelled hugging me close with tears in his eyes.

"Because it's fun but I am sorry that I made you worried." I said kissing his cheek.

"It wasn't fun for me but it's okay let's go eat." Kisshu said teleporting to the kitchen. I sighed and whipped a tear from my eye so Kisshu wouldn't see me cry then I teleported into the kitchen.

"So what were you saying last night?" Kisshu asked stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. I stared at my hands for a couple of minutes then I decided to tell him.

"Umm I want to go to a human school." I whispered slowly afraid of how he was going to react.

"WHAT? NO!" Kisshu screamed shocked almost choking on his bread.

"But it's no fair you went to the human world and I never been!" I yelled back at him.

"You don't even look human!" Kisshu yelled putting his head in his hands. I felt a bit guilty for making him sad.

"That's what Pie is for." I whispered staring at my food.

"What exactly will he do?" Kisshu asked with his head still in his hands.

"Make us look human of course." I smiled at my perfect plan.

"What do you mean _us_?" Kisshu asked glaring at me.

"Yes _us_ you don't have to go to school with me just wait outside unless you want me in that world all alone!" I cried in a whining voice.

"Shouldn't you ask Pie before you start making plans?" Kisshu asked looking away.

"I already mentioned it to him already." I mumbled slyly sticking out my tongue.

"I should of known you already had this planed out." Kisshu said rolling his eyes.

"We have to go to his house tonight." I whispered standing up and wrapped my arms around Kisshu.

"Okay let's go I am sorry I over reacted my sister." He said holding me.


End file.
